1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to voltage generation circuits generating a stable supply voltage, semiconductor devices including the same, and methods of generating voltages.
2. Related Art
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, sub-micron design rules have been applied to the design of internal circuits of the semiconductor devices. A power supply voltage level for driving the semiconductor devices has been gradually lowered to operate the internal circuits designed with the sub-micron design rules at a high speed. Thus, a lot of effort has been focused on developing high performance semiconductor devices that stably perform internal operations with a low power supply voltage. In particular, voltage generated by the power supply voltage may easily fluctuate in spite of only small variations of the power supply voltage. Accordingly, it may be important to design circuits for generating stable voltages to realize high performance semiconductor devices.